chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evans Family
The Evans family is a family of evoled humans in World 8 - Brave New World. The family have been seperated for many years, after Stanley and Stephanie Evans seperated. After the seperation, Josh, Leon and Lillian were put up for adoption at a very younge age. Josh finally found his father but didn't take a liking to him. Josh discovered Stanley was a very dangerous and powerful man, who abused his abilities and killed innocent people. Josh defeated him but Stanley's power allows him to return from the dead at the cost of someones life. It didn't take Stanley long to return and told Josh all about his brother Leon and his daughter Keeley. Stephanie is still yet to show herself. Leon worries of her death, claiming 'Dad' may have something to do with it.. Family Members *Mother - Stephanie Evans (65) - Ability Unknown. *Father - Stanley Evans (71) - Soul Replacement/Senses Control: Stanley can take a part of his soul and insert it into another humans body. Doing so he has full control of their body and all the feelings they have felt or are feeling. Every memory they posess and what they are currently thinking. All the things they have heard or are hearing. Everything smell or what they are smelling. All the things they have seen or are seeing currently. When Stanley dies or is killed he can come back from the people who he has placed a part of his soul in. Stanley will not turn into them, the person will turn into him. *Daughter - Lillian Evans (21) - Ability Unknown. *Son - Joshua Evans (25) - Intuitive Aptitude - the ability to understand the structure and operation of complex systems without special education or training. However, it also compels the holder to understand as much as they can, resulting in a "hunger" which can manifest a need to understand, which often causes Sylar to kill other evolved humans and acquire their abilities. Josh mantains his abilities Empathically. *Son - Leon Evans (26) #Pneumakinesis - also called Pulmokinesis or Pulmonary/Respiration/Respiratory/Lung Manipulation is the ability to psychically manipulate one’s own breathing and respired gases, as well as those of others. The user of this superhuman ability can access the abilities Vortex Inhalation, Gale Exhalation, Atmospheric Respiration, and greatly increase the time that he can hold his breath. One with this ability can even remove or overload respired gases, so as to suffocate foes or explode their lungs. #Areokinesis - also called Anemokinesis or Air/Wind Manipulation is the ability to mentally affect or move wind currents or wind. With this ability, one can easily resist and manipulate wind pressure, move air particles to create vacuums to suffocate foes, or send wind at foes as gale-force currents. One with this ability could even travel on air currents via flight or walking. Another faculty is Aerogenesis, in which one is capable of generating breathable air or the constituents of air. *Grandaughter - Keeley Evans (17) - Ability Unknown Category:Family